Song as Old as Rhyme
by Eyce Queen
Summary: Sequel to 'Tale as Old as Time'. Hermione and Draco are together at last but with so many people struggling to keep them apart will they be able to endure more hardships?
1. To Have to Hold

**Chapter One**:

(A/N. Well here it is faithful reviewers. The long-awaited and much anticipated sequel to Tale as Old as Time. I hope that you enjoy it as much as the first and it's really been a joy writing it. Read and REVIEW! BTW the stuff in the italics is in the future. Where Draco and Hermione are already married and she's pregnant. They're looking back on their past which is where we left off in Tale as Old as Time. K? REVIEW!)

_A beautiful brunette gazed at herself in a large mahogany mirror. Her slender hands ran over her swollen belly and she felt a small fluttering like the silky wings of a butterfly under her soft fingertips, the gold band on her finger catching the last rays of the sun outside the window. Chocolate eyes widened in delight and she giggled softly. Strong, lean arms snaked from behind to embrace her as her husband rested his head on her shoulder. Her chocolate eyes met his aquamarine ones in their reflection. His silvery hair fell into his eyes but he didn't move his arms from her waist._

_"Hermione?"__ Draco Malfoy asked softly. She raised a perfectly manicured hand and stroked his cheek._

_"Yes?"_

_"A shilling for your thoughts."_ He said quietly a smile tugging at the corners of his pale lips.__

_"Hm, I think my thoughts are worth more than that." She whispered and his lips gave in to a playful smirk._

_"Oh really?"__ He asked slyly. She laughed and nodded her head. He nuzzled her neck lovingly._

_"Yup."__ She giggled. His eyes raised to meet hers once again but the playfulness was gone leaving only a deep sombreness._

_"You know I would give you the world if I could." He said tenderly his eyes flashing with a fierce protectiveness. She turned and met his eyes square on._

_"I know and you have." She said and pulled his hand off her and placed it on her stomach. At the moment their child kicked and she watched as her husband's face lit up with wonder. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead lovingly, when he pulled away his trademark smirk was back on his face. Where once it had filled Hermione with rage now she could see the mischievousness that shined in his eyes where there was only malice and anger a long time ago._

_"So will you tell me what you were thinking about?" He asked and she laughed her eyes twinkling in amusement._

_"Us."___

_"Us?"___

_"Oh yes. Remember when you proposed to me?" She asked and held up her finger and the ice glimmered. _

_He smiled. "Oh yes. I remember that day quite clearly."_

Draco Malfoy slowly opened his aquamarine eyes and blinked as his eyes grew used to the harsh light of the sun. He yawned and stretched luxuriously. Hermione's cloak bunched up beneath him and dug into his back. The day was warm and he lazily threw off his cloak which had kept them warm during the night. He sat up and saw Hermione standing a few feet away a serene expression on her beautiful face. Her golden gown glittered as the sun rose above the lake.

"What time is it?" He yawned. She glanced back at him and smiled and the smile warmed his heart. She glanced at her wrist. 

"Six o'clock in the morning." 

"Alright, wake me up later." He said softly and she laughed as she walked back to him. He lay back onto her cloak and breathed in the soft fragrance that was uniquely Hermione which still lingered on her cloak. His eyes were closed that's why he didn't see her sly smile as she knelt down beside him. She reached over and started to tickle Draco. Draco yelped and jumped to his feet. He glared at her as he straightened his expensive clothes. Hermione got to her feet and tried to hide her grin on the pretence of straightening the wrinkles of her dress. Draco rolled his eyes, pulled out his wand, and waved it at the table, making it disappeared with a pop. He turned back to her and caught her staring at the ring, turning it left and right so that the diamond and the ice glittered in the rising sun.

"It's so beautiful." She murmured as he came up behind her and placed his hands around her. He smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"You are beautiful." He said and she grinned and swatted him away. Then she glanced at her watch and her lips pursed.

"We better get going." She said her voice filled with concern. Draco frowned and reached over to tuck a strand of her hair back.

"Why are you so worried? Is it because you don't want anyone to see us together?" 

"Its not that I'm worried about anyone seeing us together. I'm worried about someone seeing us together this early in the morning." She answered. Draco was still as bewildered as before.

"Why?"

"Because they might think you ruined my virtue." Hermione said with a small smirk as she crossed her arm over her chest. Draco stared at her for a second before her words clicked. 

"Oh." He blushed. Hermione grinned triumphantly and he knew the reason for that grin. She had made Draco Malfoy blush. He started to walk away before he realized that she hadn't followed. "Well? What are you waiting for?" He demanded. She laughed and followed. Draco didn't really care what people thought (indeed he'd been accused of such things before), but he knew it mattered to Hermione so he hurried them to the doors of the Great Hall. There he took her into his arms for one last lingering kiss.

"Thank you, Draco. For everything." She whispered. He smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly.

"No, I have to thank you. For making me the happiest man in the world." He said softly. 

"I love you." She whispered. He smiled and then he gave her a small hug before hurrying away to the Slytherin common room. He slipped into the common room and passed without a glance into his room. He knew could care less if anyone saw him making his way to his room so early in the morning. It was Hermione he was worried about. Thinking of her brought a goofy grin to his face and as he passed a mirror he almost laughed aloud. To think that a year ago such an expression would have been the stuff nightmares were made of. He had definitely changed. He flopped onto his bed and stared up at the dark canopy. So many nights he had pictured Hermione's face on the silver fabric and now she would be his. 

"To have to hold in sickness and in health until death due us part." He whispered into the still room. He got up and undressed quickly changing into his school uniform to go down to breakfast.


	2. Don't Lie to Me

**Chapter Two:**

(A/N. Wow! I'm so happy! So many reviews! I sure hope I live up to your expectations! Well I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I just started school and it's been really hectic. So…But I promise to update soon! Anyway the italics are set a few years in the future but we will be focusing on the past, ie. Where we left off in Tale as Old as Time. K? So italics are Draco and Hermione in the Malfoy Manor sometime in the future. Righty. Go review The Little Mouse that Roared if you haven't! Alright enough talk from the author. Read, Enjoy and REVIEW!)

Hermione trotted back to he Gryffindor tower and breathed a sigh of relief that no one was sitting in the common room when she swept in. She raced across to the portrait of the girl and quickly murmured the password. With a small giggle the portrait swung open and Hermione stepped inside. She rested against the wall until her racing heart slowed to a more natural rhythm. Then she made her way to her bathroom so she could shower and dress. Ten minutes later, Hermione stepped into the common room and found Ginny sitting on the couches waiting for her. Giving her friend a big smile, Hermione sat down beside her.

"How did it go last night?" Ginny asked, grinning knowingly. Hermione blushed and busied her hands with the hem of her skirt.

"It went good. Very good." Hermione whispered and Ginny giggled reaching over to grab her friend's hands to stop her fidgeting. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she pulled Hermione's left hand toward her.

"Oh my god!" Ginny cried ogling at the ring on her hand. "Is that what I think it is?" People around the room where starting to look over and Hermione quickly snatched her hand back.

"Depends, what do you think it is?" Hermione snapped a little too gruffly. Ginny glared at her.

"Don't play dumb." She snapped and then with a furtive glance around the room she leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Is that an _engagement_ ring?" Hermione sighed and realized she should have taken it off, at least until she decided she was ready to go public with her relationship. Sure there were tons of stories running around the rumour mill as to why Hermione had missed so much school at the same time as Draco but no one had guessed the truth. In fact most people believed that they had gotten into a wizard duel and had managed to hurt each other considerably before collapsing. 

"Yes." Hermione whispered back. Ginny let out a shrill squeal of delight and once again Hermione felt all eyes shift to the two Gryffindors. Blushing furiously, Hermione pulled Ginny up and dragged her out the door. When they were safely outside of the portrait and the range of curious eyes and ears, Hermione stopped and turned back to her friend.

"This is great!" Ginny was muttering to herself a big grin plastered to her beautiful, Fay face.

"You can't tell _anyone_." Hermione hissed sharply. The redhead placed her right hand on her hip and looked up at Hermione with a smouldering gaze.

"Of course not. This is yours to tell, Hermione." The girl said nodding respectfully at Hermione.

"Thank you." Hermione said and Ginny smiled then shot her a slightly offended look.

"Besides I wouldn't betray our friendship like that." She said and Hermione shrugged helplessly.

"I know you wouldn't, Gin, but…" She trailed off and Ginny nodded knowingly and the hurt left her doe like eyes.

"I get it. You can never be too careful." She said and then grinned again. "But I can't believe how great this is."

"Yeah, I know." The brunette said starting to catch her friend's unbelievable enthusiasm.

"Any date for the wedding?" Ginny said quietly. Hermione shook her head blushing furiously.

"No, we haven't talked about that but I think it will be a while. I don't think we're ready yet. Maybe when we both get jobs?" Hermione mused. Ginny nodded.

"So…when _are_ you going to tell people?" Ginny couldn't help but ask after a long silence. Hermione shrugged and waited until a group of third year girls passed behind them before answering.

"I don't know. I guess when I feel ready? The only thing holding us back before was Lucius and then all those problems afterward…well…I don't think people are ready to accept us dating, much less _engaged_." Hermione said. Ginny nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay, well you know where I am if you need me. I have to go though, I promised I'd help Colin with some homework." She said and started to walk away only to stop and turn. "You know I agree with not telling the whole school yet, but I really think you should tell Harry and Ron. You owe it to them as a friend." Ginny said and then hurried away. Hermione was stuck by the wisdom in those words from someone so young. Then she laughed, she was only a year older than Ginny and yet after all that had happened to her she felt years older. She sighed as she realized Ginny was right. She _would _have to tell Ron and Harry. 

"Maybe I should give Draco a heads-up in case Ron goes into a killing fury with Draco as his target." She mused thoughtfully as she skipped down the Gryffindor tower stairs and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 


	3. Surprise

**Chapter Three:**

(A/N. Well this is a much longer chapter than the last one so YEAH! Anyway I believe some people put Tale in their websites and I was wondering if those people could please resend me those sites since I seem to have lost them! Well thanks a lot! Enjoy this chappie! REVIEWS ARE NEEDED! LOL)

Hermione immediately spotted Ron and Harry talking quietly near the end of the table. She hadn't spoken to Ron since she had pronounced her love for Draco but had heard from Harry that he was still quite angry. Harry she had seen a couple of times at school as well as when he had visited the hospital. She sighed then nodded her head resolutely. She stood straighter, taller and she became the epitome of self-confidence. When she was sure she was ready, she walked over to the table and sat down across from the two Gryffindors with whom she had once shared everything.

"Alright there?" She asked brightly. Ron stared at her as if she'd grown a second head but Harry looked delighted.

"Hermione! It's good to see you." He smiled. She nodded her head and flashed him a smile.

"Ta, Harry." She said and then Ron seemed to catch himself and he smiled hesitantly.

"Yeah Hermione, it's good to see you." He said. She grabbed a piece of bread and bit into it trying to delay the reason she had come here.

"You look right cheerful today…" Harry began and then shook his head. "What I mean is that you looked sad before…I mean…" 

"Don't worry, Harry. I know I was a bit preoccupied before. I was worried about Draco." She smiled and saw Ron wince before ducking his head. She suspected that Harry had tried to convince Ron that Draco was alright but not even the boy-who-lived could change a pighead like Ron's mind.

"So how's it going, 'Mione?" Harry asked and Hermione launched into a discussion of her classes before she stopped as she realized she was babbling.

"Sorry I was prattling on…I do that when I'm nervous." She muttered and Harry leaned forward anxiously.

"'Mione are you alright?" He asked and she sighed and nodded. Then she shook her head.

"Yes. No. I don't know. I have something to tell you and I'm not sure how you're going to take it." She said and she saw Ron scoot forward a strange expression on his face. Hermione almost thought it might be hope…

"What is it?" Ron asked. Hermione ducked her head and stared at her hand which had been on her lap all throughout their conversation.

"Draco took me out to dinner last night." She began and then paused as she wondered how to continue.

"Right? And?" Ron demanded leaning forward further. Hermione swallowed and then lifted her chin defiantly.

"And he asked me to marry him." She said. The two Gryffindor boys stared at her with identical looks of shock.

"What did you say?" Ron squeaked and Hermione winced inwardly wondering how much this was going to pain him. Outwardly she remained calm and confident.

"I said yes." She answered and stuck out her hand. Harry and Ron stared at the ring their faces never losing their shocked expression. Suddenly, Ron jumped to his feet and walked away. Hermione, thinking that he needed to be alone didn't say anything until Harry shook out of his shock and moaned.

"Oh God." Hermione whirled around and saw that Ron was staking toward the Slytherin table.

Draco picked at the eggs on his plate half-heartedly. His mind wasn't on the food or the large room. He was focused on Hermione. That's why he didn't hear the grunts of disapproval and surprise as Ron marched toward the Slytherin table. That's why he didn't move when Ron moved over to his side of the table. It wasn't until Ron hauled him up that he broke out of his reverie and by then it was too late. Draco was given no time to duck as Ron's fist connected with his chin and sent him staggering back.

"Sod!" Draco cried clutching his chin in his hand. When his quick mind summarized the situation for him, he straightened venom filling his eyes. "Weasley." He spat contemptuously.

"Malfoy." Ron growled with equal disdain. Draco took a step forward with the fluid motion of a snake preparing to strike.

"What do you want?" 

"I want you to stay the bloody hell away from Hermione." Ron seethed. Draco gave a short laugh his eyes sparkling dangerously.

"That's going to be kind of hard, hasn't she told you?" He said and spotted said Gryffindor girl on the edge of the large group that were crowding around them.

"Yes, she told me. Its rubbish and you know it. You seduced her somehow. Maybe some spell. Now I want you to turn it back." Ron snarled.

"Oh really?" Draco asked silkily, an eyebrow raised. The silk however held a threat, a menace. If he'd been a rattlesnake his warning could not have been clearer.

"Yes, quite."

"Naff off. I cast no such spell as you well know." Draco said and his voice was so cold and smooth it wouldn't have made a ripple in the water if it had been a stone. Ron took the blond Slytherin completely by surprise. He leapt on Draco, knocking him into the stone wall. He circled Draco's pale neck with one hand as the other hand rose to punch him in the face.

"Let him go." Hermione hissed and Draco was struck by the terrifying quality of her voice. Momentarily distracted, Draco took the opportunity to kick Ron down low and free himself as Ron stumbled to the ground.

"Hermione." Draco nodded. Hermione however wasn't paying attention to him her blazing eyes were focused on Ron.

"Draco has done nothing to you. Really Ron, stop acting like a child." 

"He stole what was mine." Ron managed staring at Hermione suggestively leaving no room for speculation as to what was 'his'. 

Hermione smiled sadly her eyes showing her anger and disrespect. "I was never yours, Ron. Never." She said calmly her voice intense. She took Draco's hand in hers and pulled him away.


	4. School Hard

**Chapter Four:**

(A/N. Power outages suck. I lost power for two days but a lot of people still don't have power. I live in DC and the hurricane Isabelle hit us hard. There are trees and live wires everywhere. My school didn't have power for days so we lost like four days of school YEAH! LOL. A tree fell on my window and we had to cut it down the next day. Luckily the window didn't break. Well here's the new chapter which I can finally post! This chapter was very fun to write! You'll see why in a second. Well enjoy!)

The hallways echoed with the sharp rap of Hermione's black, high-heeled shoes on the stone floor.

"Hermione, slow down!" The calm voice brought her spiralling back to reality and she stopped and turned slowly her anger fading as she gazed up into Draco's cool eyes.

"Draco?" She said her voice trembling softly. He smiled down at her tenderly his eyes radiating with love.

"Yes, love?" He responded. She drew in a shuddering breath and stepped into his soothing embrace. She rested her head on his strong shoulder and let the tears spill out. His slim fingers worked deftly worked out the knots from her long, thick hair. She closed her eyes and gradually became tranquil. He slowly and tentatively lifted the hair from her nape and kissed her neck. She made a small sound and it was no the sound of someone being soothed. She ran her nails down his back and he shivered pulling her closer with one hand as the other ran over her body encouraging to have its way. Her small hands ran over the smooth skin of his back and the taught muscles that worked beneath it.

"Hermione?" A soft voice called. Hermione and Draco pulled apart reluctantly and quickly straightened out their clothing. Soon Ginny stepped into the torchlight and grinned at Hermione while shooting Draco a uncertain but friendly smile.

"Everything alright?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and them glanced behind her into the darkness.

"Yeah, I guess. Harry dragged Ron off to Common Room but I came to make sure that everything was alright with you…two." She said shooting Draco another uncertain glance. When he gave her a tiny smile and inclined his head her doubt disappeared and she grinned. 

"Thanks Ginny, we're fine." Hermione said and smiled at her friend. Ginny nodded and gave a small wave.

"Good. Well, I'll see you two later." She said and then disappeared. Hermione looked back at Draco who sighed longing filling his beautiful eyes.

"That girl has some bad timing." Hermione smiled. Draoc shrugged and took a step closer.

"Maybe not. I think I want to wait until we're married to…well…you know…wait to…"

"Make love?" Hermione whispered when Draco didn't finish. Draco gave a short laugh and nodded.

"Night, duck." He said and kissed the corner of her lips as if he didn't trust himself to kiss her mouth.

"Good night." She said and followed her friend back through the corridors and up the steps to the Gryffindor Common Room. When she got there, Ginny was reading on one of the couches in her cute pyjamas.

"You're all clear." The younger girl said glancing up from her book when the portrait swung closed. She shut the book and set it aside.

"All clear?" Hermione asked blinking in confusion. Ginny rolled her eyes and made clear what she thought of Hermione's confusion.

"Come on, 'Mione. Think. Aren't you supposed to be the Head Girl?"

Hermione thought hard for a second but shrugged. "Nope, can't think of anything. By the way being Head Girl doesn't make me a codebreaker."

"I mean you were all clear because Harry and Ron are upstairs in their room." Ginny explained crossing her arms.

"Oh."

"Come sit down." Ginny said patting the couch next to her. Hermione gratefully moved over and sunk into the plush seat.

"Is Ron still narked?" She asked hesitantly staring down at her hands witch grasped each other in a death grip.

"Yup. I think he's gone off his trolley. He was raving at Harry a while ago."

"How did Harry calm him?" 

"I think he threatened to tell mum." She answered and Hermione chuckled softly amazed at her friend's audacity.

"So, how are things between you and Harry?" Hermione asked. Ginny's face brightened and she shot a look to the boy's dormitory.

"Wonderful. He somehow got the houselves to deliver a rose on my bedside every morning! Well considering his friendship with Dobby I guess it's not such a surprise…He walks me to classes a lot but we don't usually eat together so that we can spend time with our friends. At least that's what he says. I think it's because he doesn't want to leave Ron alone ever since…"

"We stopped being friends?" Hermione completed. She gave a second to muse over how easily she was completing these difficult sentences.

Ginny nodded. "Right. Well that's about it. He invited me to go to 'The Three Broomsticks' with him on our next Hogsmead visit. I think after that we'll go somewhere more secluded and…well…_you_ know." Ginny said blushing furiously. Hermione smiled and patted her friend's leg.

"I know."

"I mean not _that_ but that." Ginny said and Hermione laughed at the refreshing innocence of the younger girl.

"You mean you want to go kiss him?"

"Yeah…Well we've been on a few other dates and well bob's your uncle." Ginny smiled and Hermione chuckled again. "By the way, I didn't interrupt anything back there in the hallway, did I?" Ginny asked wagging her eyebrows. Hermione burst out laughing.

"Ah, Gin. I'm glad you came when you did." Hermione answered, successfully avoiding the question. Ginny, however, seemed to understand and she nodded.

"Well I have to get some shut eye. Good night, 'Mione. Don't worry about my brother. He's a big twat sometimes but he only does it because he fancies you." Ginny said and giving her friend a quick hug hurried off to her room. Hermione walked back to her own room. She glanced back and looked at the boy's dormitory.

"You're wrong, Gin. He doesn't fancy me. He loves me. That's the sodding problem." She sighed and stepped into her room for a good night's sleep.


	5. I Was Made to Love You

**Chapter Five:**

(A/N. Here's the new chapter, I'm not seeing a lot of reviews which makes me very sad! SO REVIEW! LOL.)

_Draco Malfoy blinked, pulling himself out of the vivid memories. He chuckled softly and slowly pulled his wife away from the mirror. He sat her down in the ottoman in front of the Victorian style chair and, taking a brush from the top of the vanity, he sat down to brush her long hair._

_"I remember that day perfectly." He murmured, repeating his earlier words in reference to the day –Was it really three years ago?– that he had proposed to Hermione. The sound that emitted from her lips was a mix of a laugh and a moan._

_"Oh, I'm sure you remember it well. It was an _unforgettable _day."_

_"Mmm.__ If Miss Weasley hadn't shown up when she did and interrupted us, our son would have been born a lot sooner."_

_"Our _daughter_'s early birth would have had to be explained, and the wedding would have been a shotgun wedding and not that beautiful one you arranged." Hermione said not even turning. Draco smiled, the gender of their baby was a topic of much discussion. Draco would say he wanted a girl and Hermione would decide on that day that she wanted a boy. Other days Draco would agree with her that a boy would be nice and she would reprimand him and say she wanted a girl. Women._

_"Explained?"_

_"Mm-hmm.__ I think my mom once told me about my uncle's 'microwave baby'." She replied and Draco's hand paused._

_"Microwave?"__ He asked. Though they had been married for almost three years, Draco was still getting used to Hermione's muggle terms._

_"Oh, yeah.__ It's this machine that cooks food." She explained picking at her nails absently._

_"Doesn't an oven do that?" He frowned. She turned to him a bug grin on her beautiful face._

_"That's the point. See a microwave cooks food much faster than an oven and since most people refer to a baby being 'in the oven' we would have had to say that ours was 'cooked' in the microwave since it 'came out' a lot sooner." She said. Draco sighed and scratched his head._

_"I'm glad we didn't have to do that because I'm all ready bloody confused." He moaned and she slapped his knee_

_"Draco! Watch you language."_

_"Yes, ma'am."__ He replied and she laughed. He smiled and kissed the top of her head lovingly. "You know my dear, I think I was made to love you." He declared. _

_"Oh really?"__ She said as she stood up and pulled him over to the bed where they curled up together enjoying each other's comforting presence. _

_"Yes." Without meaning to they drifted back into their memories…_

The news of Ron's fight with Draco spread like wildfire around the school. Ron shared his version of the story to anyone that would listen, expertly painting himself as the humble hero. No one dared ask Draco for his version. As for the villain in Ron's stories, Draco knew that despite Hermione's assurances that it was over Ron would not go down so easily. He was not worried, however. Perhaps the saying was true. _One in love fears no storm. He fears only the death of love. For the sake of Hermione, Draco did his best to avoid Ron and dedicate himself to the planning of the Graduation and his fiancée. At the moment he was working on both. Or more precisely, Hermione was working and he was admiring. She was sitting on his bed busily reciting the plans. He was lying on the bed beside her, his hand tenderly tracing patterns on her back. Love was a state he had never been in before and he had discovered he liked it more each day. From very early in life his father had told him to view girls in two ways. Blood and wealth. That was all that mattered. Hermione had neither of these things and yet she made him happier than he had ever been. Every innocent touch sent shivers up his spine. She turned to him now but there was no desire or gentleness in her eyes._

"Draco Malfoy! Are you even _listening_ to me?" She demanded furiously. He smirked and shrugged and she slapped him on the arm. Hard.

"Ow!" He cried and clutched his other hand to his injured shoulder. She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Oh! You are a complete, utter…" She paused and he could see that she had no word in her massive vocabulary to describe him at the moment.

"I'm a complete utter? My dear, you have such a way with words." He cooed and she glared at him. 

"Malfoy." Her voice warned. He raised his hands up in mock surrender a grin never leaving his face.

"You know it's going to get confusing in a while since Malfoy is going to be your name too." He said and she growled. He sprang up and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, love, I'll listen now." 

"Good. As I was saying the graduation is going to be in the Great Hall obviously…" This time Draco tried his best to listen, adding a diligent nod now in then to show that he had heard. He smiled inwardly. Once a bookworm, always a bookworm.

_Hermione Granger Malfoy stared at her beloved husband in dismay. She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest._

_"I am not a bookworm." She cried and Draco laughed heartily. The sound brought a smile to the brunette's face. She never tired of hearing him laugh since she had been depreived of the joyous sound for so many years now she cherished it. Remembering why she was miffed she frowned again._

_"You are too a bookworm. The cutest of them all, I might add." Draco cooed and then kissed her lips lovingly. She pulled away._

_"You think you can just kiss me and it will all be okay?" She demanded and he chortled huskily leaning in closer._

_"It will be more than okay." He purred making her shiver in delight. He laughed and kissed her again and she didn't pull away this time._

_"Well it was worth all that time I put into it. Graduation was wonderful." Hermione said beaming at her husband._

_"It was?" He asked raising a silvery eyebrow. Hermione frowned and stared at him in bewilderment. She remembered the day as being bright and merry with the sun shining over Hogwarts and making everything glisten in its golden rays._

_"It wasn't?"_

_"Maybe for you it was but for me…not so good."_


	6. Graduation, Part 1

**Chapter Six**:

(A/N. I need more reviews! Tell your friends and family about this AMAZING story! Well if you like Charmed I have a new fic out, it's called Angel Eyes. If you'd be so kind as to review you will get BIG hugs. K? LOL. Enjoy and remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!)

The morning of graduation Draco lay wake in his bed. He had awoken an hour before dawn and, with nothing else to do, had taken a long shower. Shortly after that he had collapsed back into his bed clothed only in his dark green boxers. Now, glancing at the clock he got up and dressed in black slacks and a dark green shirt. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and left the first couple of buttons unfastened.  Using his slender hands, Draco combed out his hair and checked the final look in his mirror. Nodding in satisfaction, he pulled on the long black graduation gown. He took the sash from his chair and draped it around his neck. The sash was green with silver lining, marking him as a Slytherin, and a large white strip down the middle which announced to everyone that he was Head Boy. On the left side was the Hogwarts emblem sown into the silken fabric and on the right was a smaller gold patch with two large letters, HB. Giving one last glance at the mirror, Draco sighed and made a quick and silent prayer that there would be no trouble today. Then he pulled on his boots and opened the door, freezing in place halfway out. It was a good thing he wasn't religious.

"Parkinson. What do you want?" Draco growled menacingly staring down at the  Slytherin girl.

"You thought it was all over, didn't you?" Pansy said quietly. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the closed door.

"What was over?"

"You thought that just because you killed the Dark Lord and stuck all of his agents in Azkaban that it would end. Isn't that right? Well newsflash, Draco. It never ends. You will pay for what you did to my family. Mark my words. Something's rising from the pits of hell and not even you can stop it." She snapped and the turned and raced away. The Slytherin boy shook his head.

"So much for not having any touble." He muttered and stalked out of the common room. He was walking through the catacomb like hallways of the dungeon when a voice stopped him.

"Malfoy." Draco turned and stared into the shadows where the voice had come from noticing a flash of red hair in the meager candlelight.

"Weasley." He responded wearily. Ron took a step out of the darkness of the shadows.

"We need to talk. Right here, right now."

"In the risk of sounding clichéd, I must ask, what if I don't want to talk?" Draco asked coolly noticing how Ron's eyes flashed.

"Then we won't talk." He said menacingly moving closer still. Draco felt a hum deep inside of him as his anger built.  

"Obviously you have no qualms about unoriginal threats." Draco snarled. Ron spat on the ground at Draco's feet.

"You don't deserve someone like Hermione, Death Eater." Ron growled and Draco's fists clenched and a darkness began to seep into his clear blue eyes.

"I suggest you leave me alone." He growled and then stopped as he realized he was using the energy still left to him by Veraciel. The energy that had almost made him murder his father. Draco forced the power back and fell to his knees with the effort. Ron rushed forward and kicked him. Draco rolled with the kick and came to his feet gracefully.

"No, I'm not going to fight you, Weasley." 

"Think you're better than me? You're scum, Malfoy!" Ron spat and lunged forward again. Draco tipped backward with the extra weight and winced as they crashed onto the ground. The redhead straddled Draco and threw a punch across the stunned Slytherin's perfectly sculpted jaw.  The coopery tang of blood flooded Draco's senses as it seeped into his mouth. Ron threw the next blows into Draco's stomach and the blond boy closed his eyes and forced himself not to fight back. Suddenly, the blows stopped and Draco's eyes snapped open to see a tall brunet pulling Ron away.

"Alright, Malfoy?" The boy grunted straining with the effort of holding the wild eyed redhead back. The boy whipped out his wand. "Petrificus Totalus." He cried and the second youngest Weasley collapsed to the ground. The boy turned and his emerald eyes were questioning. 

"Fine, Potter." Draco groaned as he sat up wincing at the pain. Deciding it would be best to sit for a while, Draco sighed.

"Why didn't you fight back?" The boy-who-lived asked quietly. Draco lurched to his feet.

"None of your sodding business, Potter." Draco spat, wiping the blood from his swollen lips.

"See that's were you're wrong. I just saved your life. I don't think Ron would have stopped until he killed you. He's been raving mad these couple of days." Harry said stepping between Draco and the exit.

"Fine you want to know so bloody much? It's because I made a promise to Hermione that I wouldn't." Draco snapped his eyes flashing.

"I think 'Mione would have condoned you fighting back to save yourself." Harry frowned and Draco shrugged.

"Fighting back wouldn't have saved me." Draco said quietly and stepped past the brunet and began walking.

"Malfoy!" Harry's voice called. Draco sighed and turned around, dusting his gown with his sore hands.

"What?" Draco demanded. Harry stared at him his green eyes unreadable and his hands clenched at his side.

"I only accepted your relationship with Hermione out of respect for her and because I can see that she cared about you."

"I know that." Draco snapped glaring at his once archrival. Harry half turned away staring at his friend's body.

"But that's changed." Harry said and Draco tensed expecting another fight. "I know why Ron asked me to come here. I'm sure he expected you to fight back and since you are the better fighter I'm sure he believed that when I got here you'd be in the midst of pummelling him. I would have of course assumed it was you starting it. It takes a strong person to force themselves not to swing back in a fight, even when they're being beaten down, and could end the fight right there if they wanted. It takes an amazing character to look an enemy in the eye and say 'I won't fight you.' I'm not sure that I could have done it, but you did. For that, I thank you. I realize now that you do love Hermione and you'll be better for her than anyone else in this world. Good luck, Mal…Draco." Harry said and walked away, the comatose body of his friend floating behind him. Draco watched him go, and then, with a short laugh, walked away. Pansy's cryptic warning long forgotten.


	7. Graduation, Part 2

**Chapter Seven:**

(A/N. Just in case anyone starts freaking out, THIS IS NOT THE END. K? Just thought I would make sure everyone knew that. Now please review or no more chapies since I would be content to end it here but I KNOW you guys want me to go on, right? REVIEW.)

The Hogwarts seventh years were gathered inside the Entrance Hall. Some were sobbing hysterically, others were laughing and hugging their friends close. Hermione saw Colin Creevey taking pictures here and there, employed by the headmaster of course. All of the graduating students wore long black robes with sashes in their house colours. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall walked in and raised her hands for silence.

"Can everyone please line up as we rehearsed previously?" She called into the crowd of students. Drifting into pairs without stopping their excited whispers, soon everyone had found their partner. Hermione glanced over at Draco. The Head Boy and Girl walked in first followed by the rest of the students in alphabetical order.

"You nervous?" Draco whispered softly. She nodded her head and he reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Don't worry, say what's in your heart." Hermione smiled at him and nodded again. Suddenly she was hit by a sudden sense of nostalgia and looked back into the masses of black and quickly spotted Harry standing next to Parvati. He waved at her and she grinned. Proud music started up from some unknown source and the doors to the Great Hall swung open. Hermione and Draco led the students in down the aisle between the seats. Hermione's eye was instantly drawn to the row of redheads waving enthusiastically and noticed that Mrs. Weasley was crying a bright smile on her face. The brunette girl smiled back and blinked back tears of her own. Then she spotted her own parents clutching each other and smiling proudly at her and a tear did escape her control. She turned back to the front and felt her skin tingle as she approached the Hogwarts teachers smiling down from a raised platform. Dumbledore was smiling proudly, the twinkle in his eye, evident even from afar. The only one not smiling was Snape but even he had pride shining from his eyes as he gazed down at the Head Boy beside her. Hermione also saw some people she had never seen before and she assumed they were members of the School Board or of the Ministry for Magic.  Hermione strode up to the empty set of rows set out for them and sat down at the far end. The music stopped as all the students were seated and everyone else followed suit.

"Welcome families and friends to the Graduation of 1998." Dumbledore said as he stepped up to the podium and spoke in a magically amplified voice. "It has been my honour and great pleasure to watch over these students as they have grown into the noble witches and wizards you see here today. I would like to introduce our Head Girl for the welcoming speech." He said and Hermione stood up and strode up the steps carefully. She clutched the wooden podium in tremulous hands and quickly applied the spell to her own voice.

"Ladies and Gentleman, esteemed guests, welcome. My plan was to come up here and tell you how much Hogwarts means to me and some other rehearsed nonsense but then, just now as we were walking in, my love, and my fiancée, told me something so simple and yet so true. 'Say what is in your heart'. So I will." More mutterings filled the room at the confession of her engagement. "When I first came here as a small, muggleborn, snotty girl I was awed by the castle I would spend seven years in but I did not know what it meant to be a Hogwarts student. It wasn't until this year that I learned what it meant. This year I lost everything to one man and gained everything from another. I learned what true friendship is and what true love is. If you think that you come to Hogwarts to learn about magic and spells than you have never been here and are only looking at the surface layer to a much deeper teaching because Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teaches you about life." Hermione was amazed at how fluidly the words came from her mouth even when she had no paper in front of her. "It teaches us the morals and ethics we use to make real life and death decisions. It teaches us about love. The love that flows through everyone, or nearly everyone, here fills you with a feeling of completeness that you will always remember for the rest of your life. But now, the time has come for us to leave our home away from home and for some of us, the only home we have ever know. We have grown up and thanks to Hogwarts and the noble professors that fill these halls with knowledge and wisdom, we can now go into the world as full-fledged capable witches and wizards who know what is right and what is wrong. Goodbye Hogwarts and thank you." Hermione completed and stepped away. The silence after her speech was defeaning and the Draco leapt to his feet and started to clap loudly. Her parents, Harry, and the Weasleys followed until soon everyone in the room was thundering their applause. She looked at her parents and found them both crying identical looks of pride and love on their faces. Hermione went back to her seat and Draco gave her a small hug.

"That was bloody brilliant, love." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. There were gasps from around them but Hermione just smiled. Dumbledore soon called for attention. 

"Now, before each student collects their graduation certificate, I will say a few words about their achievements and acknowledgements during their time at Hogwarts. An absolute asset to Hufflepuff house, and a bright young addition to the Herbology class she so loves I present to you Hannah Abbot…" Dumbledore continued to list the students alphabetically but she stopped listening and thought about her own achievements. Suddenly she felt Draco prodding her a long time later and she started to listen again. "These three students have been a wonder and a pain depending on who you ask. Together they have ruined more than one of Voldemort's plans of return, saved an innocent man from a fate worse than death, snuck into the Ministry of Magic and had more adventures than even I. It is my privilege to present to you Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." There was applause all around as well as a buzzing as everyone repeated the second name behind their hands. Hermione stood up again and went back up the stairs joined quickly by Harry and a strangely dazed Ron. They shook each of the professor's hands and Dumbledore handed them each a rolled parchment tied in the same colours as their sashes, Hermione's even had the extra white line that marked her as Head Girl.

"Thank you, sir." Hermione said at the same time as Harry and they grinned at each other.

"Congratulations to you three, and well done on you speech my dear." Dumbledore said. 

"It truly came from your heart." FLitwick put in from the side and Hermione blushed. Then the three Gryffindors made their way back to their seats. More names were called out as Hermione half-listened looking over the faces as people accepted their certificates. 

"This boy has been an asset to the school all around. He defeated Lord Voldemort in his seventh year, an outstanding achievement. He has shown tremendous bravery while he has been at this school, from his first year, as well as great loyalty. He has also contributed a large amount to the Gryffindor Quidditch team, through his position as Seeker, and later captain. Draco Malfoy, please come up and accept your graduation certificate." Dumbledore said and there were more gasps and squeals of surprise and disbelief. Hermione watched him get up. He was still a Slytherin through and through. A normal person would have balked at the thought of having to get up in front of all these people that hated you. A normal person would have been frightened and nervous of the whispers all around. But Draco, egotistical, cunning, self-confident Draco – he could walk up there like he owned the world. She clapped as hard as she could as he shook hands with the teacher's, seeing him pause with Snape as the greasy haired man said something for the blond Slytherin's ears only. Finally he was coming back to his seat and she took his hand in hers as she sat down. An hour later, Dumbledore fished out the last graduation to Blaise Zabini.

"I noe present to you the graduating Class of 1998!" Dumbledore cried and as one the seventh years jumped to their feet tossing their wizard hats into the air, cheering, and hugging their friends. Amongst the chaos Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger stared into each other's eyes.

"We did it. We made it through everything." Draco said quietly so only she could hear. She smiled at him and took both his hands.

"Yes, Draco. We did."


	8. This Year's Boy

**Chapter Eight:**

(A/N. Sorry about the delay. I've been trying to find my muse. She was playing Hide and Seek with me. I promise to pump out as many chapters as possible over Thanksgiving and Christmas. K? Enjoy this one.)

The door slammed shut after Draco as he walked away from the door at the front of the Hogwarts train where he had managed to buy enough chocolate to last him for a long time. Or at least until they reached London. After the graduation there had been a brief luncheon where the parents had sobbed and hugged their children. Draco hadn't gone. He'd gone flying one last time. He'd sat up in the sky on his expensive broom and thought about the past few years. When he'd come down, Hermione had been waiting for him. He slid back the door to his compartment and spotted his fiancée staring out the window at the trees that flashed by. In her small hands she clutched a official looking letter.

"What's that?" Draco asked. She looked up and smiled at him but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"A letter from the Ministry of Magic," she said and he tensed wondering why they would be writing to her.

"What about?" he demanded and she stood up and came over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"They're offering me a job," she said and he relaxed a fraction then glanced at her sharply.

"Are you going to take it?" 

"I don't know, Draco. They say they can fit me in anywhere I want. That I could even become a Minister of Magic someday," she sighed and he felt his heart soften. He stroked her hair lovingly.

"You know I could take care of us, right? My father left me quite a legacy," he chuckled. Hermione nodded and stood up on tip-toes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I know. But I want a job of my own…Does that make sense?" she asked and he nodded, giving her a small smile and pulling her back to the seat.

"Whatever you want, 'Mione. I was wondering…" A sharp knock on the door interrupted him. The young couple turned to see Harry standing there a large grin on his youthful face.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione smiled. Draco glared at the brunet but there was no hate in the look.

"Potter. What do you want?" he snapped. Harry ignored the other boy and sat down across from them.

"I just got a letter from the Dark Force Defence League. They want me to be an Auror!" Harry grinned, "And Dumbledore just gave me a key to an apartment Sirius bought for me in London. I'm finally going to be rid of the Dursleys. Dumbledore wants to ward the house first but…'Mione! Isn't this wonderful?"  The boy bushed. Hermione separated from her fiancée and hugged him.

"It is, Harry. You'll have to invite us for the housewarming party. Maybe I can help with the wards."

"Blimey! That would be bloody great. Dumbledore suggested that. He said that if you could make a ring to save someone from the Avada…Oh…sorry." Harry said staring at Draco who had blanched at the mention of the night when he had almost died and had lost his father in the process. The platinum blond cleared his throat.

"No, Potter. You're right. If it weren't for Hermione I'd be quite dead and my father would still be here," he said and turned away. Harry glanced at Hermione worriedly.

"I didn't mean to bring up painful memories…"

"Of course you didn't, Harry," Draco heard Hermione murmur. He whirled around angrily.

"They aren't painful, Potter. Lucius got what he sodding deserved!" Draco cried then he looked down at the ground and continued quietly, "I just need…time…" Harry walked over to his former nemesis and clasped his shoulder.

"I know, mate," Harry nodded, "I should go find Ron and tell him about my new job before someone else does and he goes off his trolley." As soon as Harry had left, Hermione clutched the blond to her and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you too, Draco."

After a while, Draco pulled away and smiled down at the beautiful brunette. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" she grinned her beautiful face lighting up. Draco brushed a stray hair back form her face.

"It's not ready yet. I'll tell you when it is." 

"Draco! That's not fair!" she cried and he laughed, kissing her quickly.

He smiled, "Patience is a virtue…" Hermione quickly cut him off.

"I don't have." He laughed and kissed her again hugging her to him as tightly as he could.

"Too bad, my dear, because I'm not budging." The sound of the door sliding back caught their attention as a pretty redhead bounced in.

"Hello, lovebirds! If you're going to change out of those clothes I'd recommend you bloody got on with it," Ginny grinned.

"Tsk, tsk, Weasley. You should watch your language."

"Oh sod off," then she stopped, "Well? Out with you, Malfoy. Just because you're engaged does not mean you can watch Hermione get changed." Draco laughed and kissed Hermione grabbing his muggle clothes from the seat. On his way out he reached over and fussed the redhead's fiery curls earning him a glare. He glanced back just in time to see her face soften.

"He's changed so much, hasn't he?" Draco smirked and kept walking. He wasn't so sure of that. Maybe there was still a little of the old Draco in him still.


	9. New Evil Rising

**Chapter Nine:**

(A/N. So here is the boon of Thanksgiving weekend. This was one chapter but I cut it. So that may be why it's on the short side. I hope you like it. For those of you who said there's no plot there is. As you shall see.)

A small yawn escaped her lips as Hermione changed out of her clothes. Ginny giggled softly and the brunette threw her a questioning glance. 

"Something keeping you up in the night?" She said. Hermione's face blanched as she turned to the window.

"Yes," she murmured. Ginny stopped laughing and stared at her friend incredulously. 

"Really? You and Draco have…" she trailed off and Hermione glared at her. 

"No. I've been having these dreams. Something bad is coming, Gin. I feel it in my bones." Ginny swallowed hard.

"What kind of thing?"

"I don't know. Something wearing the mask of a friend. When Voldemort died he left a hole of dark power and now others are struggling to fill it. I fear that are peace may be short lived." 

"Don't say that, 'Mione. You're just…nervous or something," Ginny tried to reassure her friend but her own heart was beating faster than normal. A soft rap on the door made them both jump.

"Come in," Hermione said as she came to her senses. Draco waltzed in and froze sensing the strained environment.

"What's wrong?" he demanded standing perfectly still. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing," she said hoping he'd drop the subject. He did but the look in his beautiful eyes told her she hadn't heard the last of it and soon she'd have to tell him about the dreams. 

"Well, I'll be going then. I think I promised Luna a game of wizard's chess," the redhead said and bounced away. Draco sat down and motioned for his fiancée to sit beside him. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time, enjoying the company of one another. The time flew by and soon enough the train lurched to a halt. Hermione glanced over at Draco who was staring at her oddly.

"What?" she asked self-consciously touching her hair with one hand. He took her hand and kissed the knuckles.

"You're amazing," he said sincerely. Hermione blushed and kissed his cheek with a small giggle.

"Like wise, my love," she said and he chuckled. They stood up and walked out of the compartment. They walked through the crowds hand in hand, a look from Draco sending most of the younger kids scurrying.

"Malfoy, scaring the kids?" Harry's voice called from behind them as they headed toward the luggage compartment.

"If it gets the job done…" Draco trailed off. Harry chuckled and shouldered his owl's cage.

"And here I thought you changed."

"A leopard can't change its spots," Draco smirked. Harry rolled his eyes. A passing third year bumped against Harry and the young man fumbled the cage. Quick as a serpent striking, Draco shot forward and grabbed the cage. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"It can't? Maybe magic and love can change its spots," Harry teased and then…Draco blushed.

"Don't get cocky, wanker," he growled, placing the cage gently on the crowd and storming away.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Men." She started to walk away when suddenly she felt a sharp pang in her chest. She turned and stared into the distance wondering what was happening to her.

_The power calls._

 "You hear it too?" Draco asked from behind her. She turned and looked at him the mass of children around them oblivious to the cold.

"What is it?"

"Death," a voice said from behind them. The couple turned and watched as a woman with pure white eyes made her way toward them. Draco inclined his head respectfully.

"Cassandra."


	10. Gone

**Chapter Ten:**

(A/N. You people who do not remember Cassandra must reread Tale as old as Time. Tsk tsk. So here's the new chapter. If anyone can tell me where the last line of this chapter is from they will get a review from me on their story. YAY! Read and review.)

The tall woman walked toward them. "Hello Child of the Blood, it has been a while since we saw each other last," she said. Hermione realized that this was the seer who had predicted Draco defeating the Dark Lord. She remembered him telling he'd met her in Dumbledore's office.

"What brings you here now?" Draco asked and the woman looked to the horizon where the couple's eyes had been not a minute before.

"His power calls. It wants a new host to continue the destruction. Dark forces are gathering. Soon it will find a new host," she predicted.

"Why do we feel it?" Hermione asked clutching at Draco's arm in fear. The woman turned her eyes on Hermione.

"Because we were there. I killed Him and you saw Him die, and rejoiced," Draco whispered, "We're first on his death list."

"Exactly," Cassandra agreed. Hermione's hand flew to her stomach even though nothing was there. But she had seen it in her dreams.

_The beautiful silver eyes of her daughter stared up at her blankly, death having caused them to gain a cold, glassy look. Her small, perfect body was devoid of life, spirit…and magic…_

"No, it wants our magic," Hermione whispered. Cassandra continued to stare at her, her face calculating.

"The dreams plague you too."

"Hermione! Sweetheart!" A voice called from behind them. Hermione turned and saw her parents waving at her enthusiastically. The cold hand clutching her heart eased until it was almost gone and she rushed over to hug her parents.

"Mum! Dad! It's so good to see you!" She glanced back at where Cassandra had been but she was gone.

"We've been worried sick about you, after we got that letter from what's-his-name, about all that happened to you," her father said. Hermione smiled.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"You're sure? No more of this, Voldemort, man?" her mother asked and several people walking by shot them frightened looks. The woman looked at them in confusion.

"Mum, most wizards would feel more comfortable if you didn't say that name in public."

"Crickey! I had no idea! Well, what strange traditions you have," her father said. Hermione shared an amused look with Draco.

"Hermione, dear. We also got another letter and it came with a horse…Do you anything about that?" Mrs. Granger asked her face showing her bewilderment. "We put it in the stables with the other horses but…"

"It was my Christmas present, Mum. From Draco," Hermione smiled. The woman glanced at Draco and smiled.

"How lovely. It was quite beautiful."

"Her name is Moonbeam, Mum," Hermione said and she noticed Draco's impish smile out of the corner of her eye.

"It's an Arabian-Unicorn blend," Draco added and Hermione shot him a quick glare and he raised an eyebrow.

"A-a…_unicorn_? Did I hear that right?"

"Yes ma'am," he responded courteously.

"Oh my."

"Come along, dear." Hermione saw Draco smirk as her father turned her mother away and started to lead her to the exit of the platform.

"Where are you going now? Are you going to stay with us?" Hermione asked after slapping his arm playfully. Draco turned to her with a smile he reserved just for her.

"There are some things I need to sort out, but I Apparate over anytime you want to see me," he said then he smirked, "I know you can't stand being away from me."

"Oh, Draco, I believe the feeling is mutual," she grinned. He pulled her close for a short kiss.

"That it is," he assured her. She started to turn away when he stopped her. "You might want to hide the ring until I get a chance to ask for your hand from your father."

"As you wish."


	11. No Place Like Home

**Chapter Eleven:**

(A/N. This is a teeny tiny chapter just posted to ease the minds of everyone. I'll try and do better next time! I promise. I'm almost out for vacation and then I'll write all the chapters I need. YAY! Thank you all for guessing that the line was indeed from _The Princess Bride_. That is an amazing movie. For all of you who don't remember Cassandra-_sends the readers a murderus glare_- she is the seer that was talking with Snape in Dumbledore's office. Go back and read _Prophecy Boy_ in Tale as Old as Time. A kind reviewer pointed it out. All hail. So yeah, read and REVIEW!)

With a slight pang in his heart, Draco watched her go. His eyes moved back to where Cassandra had been but she was long gone. He sighed, it seemed that the trouble hadn't ended. He walked back and grabbed his trunk and with one last glance around he Apparated home. He wasn't sure how he had managed to finish the test for Apparation. Somehow he had. Probably only thanks to his beautiful fiancée. He appeared in his foyer and a house-elf quickly came forward to take his things. He gave the elf a small smile.

"How are you, Serby?" Draco asked and the elf wagged his ears and made a small bow.

"Fine, Master Malfoy," the house-elf said and Draco noted that for the first time, the elf genuinely looked happy. 

"Where's my Mum, Serby?" He asked. The elf pointed down the hall with a small hand.

"In the study, Master Malfoy," he said. Draco nodded his thanks and then motioned to his trunk.

"Can you get that to my room for me?"

"Of course, Master Malfoy. Would you like Servy to unpack it?"

"No, I'll do it myself later," the young man said and the elf started to turn away but Draco called after it. "Send some tea to the study as well," Draco said and the elf nodded hurrying away. Draco walked down the dark corridors until he reached the study. With a wave of his hand the mahogany doors opened and Draco walked inside. His mother was sitting in an armchair reading and she looked up as he walked in, smiling widely.

"Welcome home, my son," she said and rose from her chair. She gently pressed her lips to his cheek. He pulled her to him and hugged her thin frame. His mother stiffened before relaxing into the embrace.

"How have you been?" Draco asked as he pulled away. Serby came in levitating a tray with tea and crumpets. The young man took the tray and put it on a table pouring out tea for both of them. He smiled at Serby and dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"Good. Snape has visited me sometimes. It makes the days seem shorter when he is here," the one beautiful woman said. Draco nodded and sipped at his tea. He caught his mother smiling at him and turned. 

"What?"

"He's also told me some interesting rumours. Is it true, my son? Have you truly chosen this muggle-born girl to be your wife?" Narcissa said. Draco felt himself grow cold and he backed away.

"And if I have?"

"Then I feel some congratulations are in order…and perhaps a change of scenery for your old mother. You'll want this house to yourself, won't you?" The woman smiled. Draco sighed in relief then grinned, a rich boyish grin.

"I asked her and she said yes, but there is still no date for the wedding," Draco affirmed. The woman clapped merrily.

"That is wonderful! Oh, I'll have to call the woman that made my dress! It was so beautiful! I'm sure Hermione would like to…" she trailed off when he saw the horrified look he gave her and went to get a cookie from the table.

"So, do you have any news to tell me? I've already divulged anything that is of importance," Draco said, settling himself in a chair. The woman shook her head then she looked at her desk. 

"Well…speaking of engagements, it seems that the Parkinson's girl is getting married to a young man from Durmstrang."

"Really? Good riddance," Draco said absently his thoughts on his future wedding. He turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Master Malfoy, Mistress Mal…Black, Mister Snape here to see you," Serby said with a bow. Draco noted with an inner smile the use of his mother's maiden name. Snape walked in his ropes billowing behind him. He froze at the sight of Draco then nodded his head in greeting.

"Professor Snape," Draco said inclining his head as well. "If you'll excuse me, I have some business I need to attend to." Draco walked out and paused as he was closing the door behind him.

"It's good to see you again, Severus," his mother's voice said softly. Draco had never heard her use that tone of voice before except when he was very young. Gentle and soothing.

"And you, Narcissa," his potion's teacher said and Draco grinned, shutting the door firmly. If Hermione was right, perhaps Narcissa had finally found a kin spirit. One who would treat her far better than ever her husband did. With a quiet chuckle, Draco walked to his room.


	12. Family

Chapter Twelve:

(A/N. Hello everyone. It's been a while hasn't it? Well I'm sorry. I really am. I wanted to continue this story but the past two years I've been submerged in the horrible world of IB exams. I'm 18 now and I just graduated. Now I'm FREEEE. So I have decided to continue ALL of my stories. If anyone has any kind of ideas they'd like to see happen in the stories now is the time to suggest them. Because I'm just getting those creative juices flowing again.I think my timing is pretty perfect, right? With the release of the new Harry Potter book so very soon. I really am sorry for the delay. But now you won't have to wait anymore because I'll be writing and posting like crazy.

So as I promised, a new chapter! YAY! Come on reviewers! Cheer! Cheer! I hope I haven't lost my touch for writing. I hope you like it. Please review, I really need the encouragement. That or a firm slap of realization that my talent has left me. Haha.)

At the breakfast table the next day, Draco sat sipping his tea the Daily Prophet open in his hands. His silvery eyebrows were knit together in concentration as his eyes scanned the pages before him.

"Your face will freeze that way if you let it." The young man looked up and smiled at his mother who nodded. "Much better."

"And a good morning to you, mother," Draco said as he folded the paper and set it aside. The lithe woman came to sit beside him, reaching over to grab a piece of bread. As she buttered it she looked at him critically.

"So what was it that had your full attention?" she asked and Draco glanced back at the paper.

"The classifieds. I'm trying to find some work," Draco admitted. His mother chuckled.

"My my, the richest man in the wizarding world trying to find work," she laughed and he glared at her. "The Ministry didn't offer you a job?"

"No, although they did offer Hermione one. Any place she wants," Draco said proudly. His mother smiled warmly.

"That's wonderful. What kind of job are you looking for?" his mother inquired. He shrugged and glanced at the paper.

"Donno. Something I can get on my own. Not because of the Malfoy name," he sighed and gave a little shrug. His mother's eyes softened and she nodded slowly.

"Yes, I understand," she said and he knew she did. They both wanted to get rid of the Malfoy shadows in their past.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Draco asked in order to lighten the conversation. His mother looked at him with a smile in her eyes.

"I was thinking you could come with me to look at some houses. I think it's time for me to leave this place. Also, once I do leave, this place will need some redecoration. I've already made appointments for you to meet with some people."

Draco raised an eyebrow, he was impressed. He had noted his mother saying something about moving out last night but he hadn't imagined she'd be so eager to leave. Remembering the look in his mother's eyes when she had seen his old Potions teacher he imagined that his engagement to Hermione wasn't the only reason she was seeking a new residence. "Very well, I'll go get my coat." Moments later Mother and Son were climbing into a carriage which would take them to the first address on the list clutched in his mother's slender hand. The ride was quiet, but it wasn't the tense quiet that rides with his father would have inspired, it was the gentle quiet of two people who know each other well enough that they can enjoy companionship without words. The rich green landscape around them was highlighted by the overcast sky. Draco found himself thinking of Hermione and missing her even though not too much time had passed since the last time he saw her. He glanced at his mother and saw a relaxed smile on her face and he wondered if she was thinking of Severus. The carriage pulled up on a manor only a bit smaller than the Malfoy Manor. His mother stared out the house from the carriage window and Draco watched her lips turn down just the tiniest bit but before he could say anything she was climbing out as regally as a queen. A older woman was waiting for them in the grandiose entrance and as they approached her she gave a condescending sniff before she introduced herself.

"My name is Penny Churchill. I was asked to show you the place. Come inside," she commanded and went through the doorway without glancing back. The foyer was extravagantly decorated with gold and crystal and Draco winced inwardly at the tasteless display of wealth. The lady led them through room after room which blurred together in Draco's mind. All the rooms were gaudy and everything dripped of money. One look at his mother at the end of the tour confirmed that she felt the same way he did. They hated it.

Once more they climbed into the carriage and headed toward the second location. The second location they didn't even bother descending from the carriage. It was a house that years ago had been beautiful but now it was falling apart. The roof on an entire wing of the house had caved in. Shooting the house a sad look before they left they continued on their hunt. The carriage stopped in front of the third location. Draco was closest to the house and he quickly opened his door and stepped out. The house was far smaller than the Manor and it was surrounded by beautiful gardens and the wind carried the flower's sweet scent all over. Taking his mother's arm, Draco led her under the white wood archway on which flowered vines were growing and down the pathway to the door of the house. A knock on the door was answered by a old man with kind eyes and an eager smile.

"You must be Ms. Black and Master Malfoy! Come in! Come in!" he cried as he ushered them in. The entrance hall was decorated modestly with beautiful paintings and a elegant chandelier. "I'm going to show you the sitting room first. Come this way, please." The room smelled of roses and old wood. It had a piano sitting in the corner of the room next to the large bay windows. The whole room gave of a feeling of gentle warmth. As the man led them through the rooms Draco noticed the smiles of satisfaction on his mother's face and the tasteful decoration and the warmth of the whole house. The tour came to an end in the master bedroom which had blue lace curtains and a hand carved four poster bed in the middle of the room which had dark blue satin canopy and cover. The room had large French windows that opened into a small private garden with brick walls all around it and a small table chairs made of metal.

Draco's mother turned to the real state man and gave him a large smile. "We'll take it!" An hour later Draco had finished signing all the papers and his mother and himself were back in the carriage heading home. Narcissa was talking about all the changes she had to make in the house to better suite her style and all the things she had to take from the manor. Without saying a word, Draco listened attentively and smiled because he was glad that their lives had taken such a turn for the better. Inside a small voice nagged at him whispering doubts and fears about the darkness that loomed just out of view.


	13. Hush

**Chapter Thirteen:**

(A/N. Just a little story about Hermione and her mother. Please review! I need those reviews as encouragement to continue!)

Hermione sighed as she leaned back in a chair in her backyard staring at the forest in the distance and the horses grazing in the pasture. She'd accepted the job at the ministry and told her parents who'd thrown an impromptu party and had invited their friends. After a few hours of playing gracious host she'd escaped out here to get some peace and quiet. The sun was just dipping its rays into the horizon and the fields glowed with the warm light. It hadn't been very long since the last time she'd seen Draco but she already missed him and wished that he would come to visit her soon. Her hand went to the long chain on her neck and she drew it out until the pendant fell out and she caught it with an open palm. The stone glittered in the fading light and she looked down at it yearningly. _Hermione Malfoy_, she thought to herself and then mouthed it silently. Who could have predicted that they'd end up like this? Only a year ago she would have predicted Draco joining his father as a Death Eater and trying to kill Harry and maybe even herself and Ron. But things never turn out the way one expects them too. The sound of the patio door opening had her tucking the ring back into her shirt and turning to see who it was. Her mother stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"Quite a party," she smiled as she took the seat next to Hermione who nodded and glanced back to the fields. The silence that followed was casual and comfortable and Hermione took pleasure in the fact that no words were needed to communicate. That they could share moments like these without the need for words. In the distance the half-unicorn Moonbeam tossed it's long white main and its horn glittered beautifully. "Are you happy, Hermione?" her mother asked unexpectedly. Hermione turned quickly and regarded her mother who was looking at her strangely.

"Yes. I've never been happier," she said softly. Her mother continued to look at her as though she hadn't spoken and then she sighed and glanced away.

"I remember the day you were born as if it were yesterday. When they handed you to me, you were so quiet and your eyes were full of intelligence. I said to myself, 'This girl will become something great someday.' I never knew it would be this though. Magic. Saving the world," her lips moved up in a quirky grin as she glanced back at Hermione. "I'm so proud of you, Hermione." Touched, Hermione stood up and embraced her mother breathing in her comforting smell and sighing happily.

"Thanks, mom." She whispered before sitting back down.

"This Draco, boy," her mother said and Hermione tensed slightly. "I like him."

Hermione grinned, "I like him too."

"Will he be visitng anytime soon?"

"I hope so," she said softly her voice full of longing. Her mother looked at her knowingly.

"I'm glad." Another moment of silence passed filled with emotions and unspoken words which passed between Mother and Daughter through the link that no man could ever hope to understand. A few minutes passed before her mother stood up and patted her hand gently. "Let's go back inside, the party will be over soon."

"Okay," Hermione said and stood up with her mom. As she walked to the door her mother touched her arm and Hermione turned to look at her.

"When you have a daughter, remember to love her everyday and always make time for her. Before you know it she'll be all grown up ready to move out with a man who you can only hope will love her and cherish her as much as you think she deserves," her mother whispered tears shining in her eyes. Hermione embraced her mother tightly and she felt her own tears building and she swallowed them back.

"I will. I promise." Together the two generation of strong, wilful, intelligent women walked in. Both knowing that Hermione's childhood days were coming to a close and she would soon leave the house she had spent so many years in. Both thinking about the innocent girl who had read books until the latest hours of the night with a flashlight under her sheets and the girl who had gone into the to play with the horses and the girl who had had no worries in the world. And both were thinking about the future and what would come. As they walked in they simultaneously reached for each others hands in a gentle assurance of the love they would always share.


	14. Triangle

**Chapter Fourteen:**

(A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I promised. I guess I was spoiled before and I'd like more reviews. HINT HINT! Haha. This is just another sweet chapter. Don't worry the angst and pain are coming soon. For those of you who were missing it. Also, try and ignore my spelling/grammar mistakes. I know they're there and I'm sorry about them. But even if you point them out I'm probably not gonna go back and change them. If you MUST point them out, email me. Also anyone wishing to join a mailing list about updates email me asking about that. OK thanks! Enjoy! AND REVIEW!)

Draco hide in the library, afraid of the chaos outside. Ever since his mother had bought the new house she had made it her mission to make the Malfoy Manor liveable for "somebody who actually has a conscience" as she had put it. She had hired more interior decorators than Draco could possibly imagine required to decorate a manor and had been moving furniture in and out. Her determined voice could be heard echoing through the corridors ordering things moved. The only place that had been undisturbed so far was the library, for which Draco was thankful. Ducking his head down back into the book he was reading he groaned as the doors swung open admitting his mother followed by her team of decorators and movers.

"Draco, out. We're fixing up this room as well. Look at this mess! It hasn't been cleaned in years!"

Sighing, Draco folded his book and stood up. "You know, libraries are commonly dusty." His mother scowled at him as she shooed him out of the library.

"Not the Malfoy Library. We'll set it right. Especially considering that Hermione of yours loves reading so much." A floppy grin appeared on Draco's face at the mention of _his_ Hermione. Rolling her eyes his mother gave him a smile.

"Why don't you go visit her? Maybe even talk to her parents about something…"

"Mother!" Draco cried, aghast that she had learned his plan. She chuckled and he blushed.

"I make it my job to know everything. Now go on. Apparate away. When you come back maybe I'll have finished with this mess." Draco grumbled to himself as he walked out of the library and through the corridors bustling with people. He really should have visited Hermione before but he dreaded asking her parents for her hand. What if they still saw him as Hermione's enemy? What if they said no? Stopping by his room to snatch up his cloak he walked out of the manor as quickly as he could. The cool breeze hit his face and he welcomed the feeling. Breathing in the air he sighed in contentment and his heart beat a little faster as he realized he'd be seeing his love again. Closing his eyes he thought of Hermione's house and steeled himself for the gut-wrenching sensation of apparating, something he'd never grow used to. A second later he opened his eyes and found himself in Hermione's garden. Walking around the house to the front he reached out a hand and tapped on the door.

"Coming!" a hassled voice said from inside. The door opened to Hermione looking rather frazzled. Upon recognizing him she gave a small squeal and leapt into his arms showering his face with kisses. Pushing her away he smiled and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Oh 'Mione, I missed you," he whispered into her ear and she sighed against him, snuggling into his open arms.

"And I you. I'm so glad you came," she mumbled into his shirt. Suddenly she jerked away, her eyes wide.

"Thefoodisgoingtoburn!" she said and rushed inside. Draco followed more slowly wondering what was going on. He followed Hermione's disconcerted noises into the kitchen where she was leaning over the over blowing at some black and charred object in a tray.

"What is _that_?" he demanded and she glanced over at him. All around the kitchen were similar objects, charred and ruined, lying on trays.

"My mother has been trying to teach me to cook. Without magic," Hermione explained slumping into the nearest chair with a defeated sigh. "I did so well in Potions, I don't understand why I can't get it." Her frustrated pout was too much for Draco who scooped her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. A sharp clearing of a throat pulled them apart and Draco glanced to the doorway where Hermione's mother stood, a hand on her hip.

"Hello Mrs. Granger," he called out his voice cracking ever the slightest bit. She nodded back to him before moving into the kitchen.

"I guess the cooking isn't going so well? What a mess," she sighed. Draco stepped away from Hermione and drew his wand.

"Here, let me help," he said and murmured a spell and flicked his wand. The charred remains disappeared and the trays flew to the sink where they began to be washed by an invisible hand. Hermione's mother paled and made a motion to the door behind her.

"I…uh…I'll be out…I'll be over there," she said and backed out the door. Hermione giggled behind him and he turned to her.

"They're still uncomfortable with the magic. Especially now that I can use it all the time. I used to just use my special permission to practice. But now," she shrugged. "It's so much easier with magic." He nodded and she kissed him. "Come on, tell me everything you've been up to since I last saw you," she urged as she sat him at the table. So he did. He told her about Snape and he told her about the new house and he told her about the remodelling. He didn't tell her that the remodelling was all for her so she could live in his home without fearing it. He didn't tell her his mother was moving out because she wanted Hermione to move in. That he kept to himself. A while later her mother reappeared and when a glance to the sink told her the magic had stopped she came to sit with them.

"Will you be staying the night?" she asked politely and Draco thought about the chaos back home.

"If that would be alright, I'd be most grateful," he replied. She nodded and patted his hand.

"Of course, Draco. Now both of you out of the kitchen so I can prepare something nice without all that bippity-boppity-boo stuff." For the second time in that day, Draco was delicately shoved out of a room.

"Bippity-boppity-boo?" he repeated with a look at Hermione. Her laughter was infectious.

"It's from a children's movie. Have you ever heard of Cinderella?" she asked as she took his hand to lead him outside.

"Oh yes, that witch that married some prince?" he asked. She glanced back at him with a frown.

"What?"

"Yeah, she had some problems realizing she was a witch. Had some nasty muggle sisters. Then she fell in love with some prince. Used some magic she found in a book to make herself look pretty then she used a love potion on him," he replied. Her dumbstruck look was priceless as he began to laugh. "I'm just pulling your strings, Hermione, I've read the muggle story by the Sadd brothers or whatever." He stalked past her into the garden. For a second she stood shocked and then she chased after him.

"Grimm! Grimm brothers!" she cried. His laughter resonated through the gardens where it was slowly met with hers. Inside the kitchen, Hermione's mother paused by the window as the laughter drifted in and she smiled. A smile that was at once happy and sad. A smile that said 'my little girl is all grown up, I'm so proud' yet also said 'she will leave soon'.


	15. Restless

**Chapter Fifteen:**

(A/N. I know this is short and I apologize. Some questions you probably have been asking yourselves will be answered in the next chapter. Also, the appearance of Cassandra. Who I know some people have been asking for. If you guys have any requests (like say the appearance of an old character or whatever) feel free to ask. I'll definitely take it under consideration. Anyway, please keep up the reviews! )

As they walked through the gardens hand in hand, Draco suddenly turned to Hermione and stilled her.

"Would you mind hanging out here a bit? I need to go talk to your parents," Draco said softly. Hermione smiled and lay a hand on his cheek with a nod. He pulled her close and kissed her before braking away and moving back towards the house. Stepping inside he glanced around and saw Mr. Granger mixing something in a pot on the stove while Mrs. Granger set the table. As he walked in they both looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello, is there something we can help you with?" Mrs. Granger asked. Draco nodded and moved forward.

"Yes, a moment of your time, please." They shot glances at each other but both stopped what they were doing and sat at the table. Taking the empty seat offered to him he took a deep breath.

"I know that for most of Hermione's years at Hogwarts I was the meanest person to her and the cause of a lot of grief. However, this past year she has come to mean more to me than anyone in this world. She is my life, my joy, and my reason for living. In the wizarding world we come of age at 17, which I know may seem young. I know you heard at Graduation but I wanted to tell you myself. I have asked Hermione to marry me and she has agreed. This wedding won't take place, however, unless I get your blessings because I know it means so much to Hermione." A short silence filled the room as Hermione's parents looked at each other. There was surprise on their faces as well as a hint of nostalgia. Mrs. Granger turned back to Draco and picked up his hand which had been resting on the table.

"Last summer, I saw the way my daughter looked at you and it terrified me. Hermione is our only child, and it pains me to see her so grown up. You are a good man, Draco, I know you love her just as much as she loves you. I'm glad that she has found someone like you," she glanced back at her husband, "You have our blessings, Draco. Thank you for asking for it." He felt his heart swell and he stood up and embraced her. She seemed surprised but then she seemed pleased. After a few more smiles he left Hermione's parents and went to find Hermione. She was sitting on a bench watching the stars and he sat beside her. His smile faded as he saw the worried look on her face.

"Draco, I feel like I'm in a perfect garden when I'm with you. Every second I spend with you I feel like I'm sitting in the sunlight of a garden of my own making, and I can only smile. But I feel like there are hungry shadows all around. Ready to gnaw at my perfect dreamland and destroy it…Happiness is such a fickle thing…" Hermione stood up and then turned to Draco fiercely. "Tell me I'm crazy. Tell me I'm wrong!" she cried and Draco stood up quickly and came to embrace his beautiful angel. He kissed her forehead tenderly as she sobbed quietly into his arms. _These things cannot be denied for long, _Draco thought and he wondered when the darkness would fall on them and if they would be strong enough to survive it. Oh but the garden was tempting. He would hold on to the image of happiness and perfection just a little while longer.

"Your parents agreed to let me take your hand in marriage, Hermione," he whispered in her ear and had the pleasure of watching the sadness melt back as joy seeped into her features.

"Oh Draco!" she sighed and hugged him close. He pulled her away and kissed her roughly wishing he could banish all their troubles with this kiss. She replied eagerly, tossing her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his.

"Draco! Hermione!" Mrs. Granger's voice cut off their passionate moment and they separated reluctantly. Draco gave Hermione a wry smile and took her hand to lead her back inside. Just before they entered the circle of light that the lights from inside cast, Hermione stopped and looked back into the darkness of the night. Draco wrapped his arm around her and ushered her into the light.


End file.
